Duality
by AEonVicious
Summary: Time repeats itself, but not always in the same way... One of my fics from TONFA that I decided to bring over.


He could see him running just ahead, keeping up a furious pace as he raced along the forest canopy

He could see him running just ahead, keeping up a furious pace as he raced along the forest canopy. He was headed east - away from the village he called home, away from the people he knew. Away from Konoha.  
_Why did it come to this? Where does he think he's going?_  
"Hey! Stop!"  
As if he hadn't heard, the dark haired form continued to race along the treetops like a mirage, keeping just out of reach. Time and time again the one who chased him called out and each time the escaping nin continued to race into the darkness.  
_I have to keep up, I can't lose him here. If I lose him..._  
People back home were waiting for them both to return. The two of them had to go back together - even if it meant beating some sense into the shadowy form leaping just in front of him.  
"Just where are you going?!"  
The fleeing ninja stopped his back to the one who had so stubbornly chased him to the very border of the fire country. He didn't turn around, but just stood there as he patiently waited for his pursuer to catch his breath.  
"You've chased me pretty far...but I'm done playing tag now. Go home."  
"Never! We're going back together!"  
"Really?" The raven haired one turned, his impassive eyes looking on his former friend with a hint of amusement. "Because I have no intention of returning to Konoha."  
Drawing himself to his feet, the tired youth looked at the one person he thought knew him best. Sure, they had their moments of bickering and more than once Sensei had gotten between them before they could actually fight it out. In fact, Sensei had told the clumsy ninja that he should be more like his mysterious friend.  
"You're going back, even if I have to break both your arms and legs and drag you back myself!"  
With an air of confidence the other ninja smiled, not at all threatened. "Well. You're free to try it."  
Fists clenched, the impetuous ninja leapt at his best friend.

As that moment in time dragged on for an eternity his mind flashed with images of the past when they had worked together as a team. The three of them had been inseparable for so long. To him the dark haired one who was so anxious to leave the village behind was a friend he could never replace. He was desperate to take him back - to have things go back to the way they used to be. He wanted to turn back time and undo all the damage that had been done, but every time he swung he couldn't hit his target and instead he was the one being savagely beaten back.  
"Why are you doing this?! You're just running away!!" He asked after being thrown aside. His opponent sneered. "Why are you coming after me, even though I want nothing more to do with you?"  
There was a long pause, a silence only broken by the soft rustle of trees in the wind. A few stray leaves broke free and drifted on the strong breeze, twirling in a featherweight dance. Their loss would have no effect on the trees existence at all.  
He knew it was hopeless trying to save his best friend. But still he couldn't let go. Maybe there was a way to bring him back to his senses. Surely it wouldn't end like this...  
"The bonds...between us are all too deep. I won't let you leave us all behind." He at last answered, his voice taking a rough, defiant edge.  
His friend thought for only a moment as a devious smile crossed his face. "Bonds. I suppose I'll just have to destroy these bonds of yours then. I'll show you just how much of a fool you really are - old friend."  
Lunging one last time all the desperate young man could hear was one urgent voice in his ear.  
_Bring him back...only you can do it._  
Two strikes, two wounded face one another.  
They had been teammates...rivals...and friends.  
They had completed missions together under the guidance of their sensei. All of their achievements as a team...what did they really amount to?  
_I...I can't give up now._  
"Truly pathetic. You can't even realize that you've lost already. Go back to playing ninja in Konoha. I have much to do; I don't have time to play childish games anymore."  
_No...I can't..._  
As he watched the dark haired figure slip back into the forest he could only feel a deep sense of failure that was more difficult to bear than even the pain flowing through his body. He had lost his one chance to take back his truest friend. Now all he could do was watch as the person closest to him turned his back on all that Konoha stood for and walked away from him.  
As he felt himself slipping into darkness he just barely whispered one last time...

"Ero-sennin!"  
Jiraiya looked over at the blonde haired boy who was standing with his arms crossed in the middle of the road. Naruto had given him that look countless times and before he could even ask the frog hermit nodded.  
"I know, I know. You want to train, right? Hmph. I suppose we could stop here for a while."  
Naruto gave a delighted laugh. "Really! Great! Let's do it then!  
Jiraiya smiled as they moved off of the road and into the softer grass. As they set their bags down under the shade of nearby trees the older man noticed that his young student was staring off into space.  
"Hey. What are you doing? I thought you were eager to train."  
Naruto nodded. "Hm. Yeah. But I was just thinking."  
As he turned to his mentor he gave a nervous grin.  
"I wonder...what Sasuke will think of Sakura and me when we get him back. I bet he'll be pretty surprised at how much we've all changed."  
As he watched that innocent young face he felt a slight twinge of regret. From all he'd heard, getting the Uchiha boy back was a hopeless dream. He was perilously close to being listed in the newest bingo book as a dangerous criminal - a title that would mark him for assassination by any ANBU from Konoha he encountered. Only Tsunade's stubbornness kept him out of the book and safe from an ANBU blade.  
He let his mind drift into a past that was so similar to Narutos.  
"I will bring Sasuke back. Believe it."  
Jiraiya gave a grim smile. "Naruto...I really hope so."  
And in the back of his mind he could see the cold eyes that belonged to someone he had once called 'friend'.  
_Naruto. Don't fail like I did._


End file.
